marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is an American television series, based on the famous Marvel Comics organization. It is produced by Marvel Television and airs on the ABC network, and is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, sharing continuity with the films in that franchise. The pilot, which was written by Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, and Maurissa Tancharoen and directed by Joss Whedon, reached an audience of almost 12 million viewers.'Agents of SHIELD' ratings a Hulk smash It is set after the events of The Avengers and during the events of Thor: The Dark World, and Captain America: The Winter Soldier.Confirmed: S.H.I.E.L.D. TV Pilot Takes Place After MARVEL'S THE AVENGERS Plot Several months after the end of The Avengers, Phil Coulson, somehow alive and well after his apparant murder at the hands of the Asgardian Loki, puts together a small, highly trained, team of agents to tackle the cases that haven’t been classified yet, the new, the strange and the unknown. The team consists of straight arrow Agent Grant Ward, an expert in combat and espionage; pilot and martial artist Agent Melinda May; and brilliant if socially awkward scientists Agent Leo Fitz and Agent Jemma Simmons. On their first mission, the team tracks down unregistered superhuman Mike Peterson, and end up discovering and recruiting a young computer hacker named Skye. With Skye's help, the team uncovers a plot run by a secret party that is using a new formula that combines elements of Extremis, gamma radiation, and Chitauri technology to create perfect super soldiers. The team confronts Peterson, the enemy party's newest guinea pig, at a train station and subdue him.MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. Cast Starring Cast *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Agent Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Agent Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Skye *Iain De Caestecker as Agent Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Agent Jemma Simmons Recurring Cast *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson/Deathlok *Ajani Wrighster as Ace Peterson *Ron Glass as Dr. Streiten *Shannon Lucio as Debbie † *Cobie Smulders as Agent Maria Hill *Nicole J. Butler as Mindy Peterson *Samuel L. Jackson as Director Nick Fury *David Conrad as Ian Quinn *Brandon Molale as Smith *Josh Cowdery as Agent Tyler *Ruth Negga as Raina *Cullen Douglas as Edison Po † *Titus Welliver as Agent Felix Blake *Saffron Burrows as Agent Victoria Hand † *Maximiliano Hernández as Agent Jasper Sitwell † *Charles Halford as Agent Shaw *Christine Adams as Agent Anne Weaver *Samantha Cutaran as Karine *Bill Paxton as Agent John Garrett/The Clairvoyant *B.J. Britt as Agent Antoine Triplett *Elena Satine as Lorelei *Rob Belushi as Jimmy Mackenzie † *Kylie Furneaux as Agent Shade *Patton Oswalt as Agent Eric Koenig † *Patrick Brennan as Blackout † *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot *Jeffrey Muller as Agent Kaminsky Guest Stars Episode 1.01: Pilot *Bob Stephenson as Gary *Nicole J. Butler as Mindy Peterson *Dan Sachoff as Reporter #1 *Arlene Santana as Hunter Harris Episode 1.02: 0-8-4 *Leonor Varela as Camilla Reyes *Morgan Benoit as Perez *Eyad Elbitar as Nahui † *Carlos Leal as the Archaeologist *Mario Perez as Lopez *Anthony Dilio as Cusi † *Celestin Cornielle as Vilca Episode 1.03: The Asset *Ian Hart as Franklin Hall *Bodie Newcomb as Agent Mack *Scott Subiono as Todd Chesterfield *Vachik Mangassarian as Qasim Zaghlul *Assaf Cohen as the Translator Episode 1.04: Eye-Spy *Pascale Armand as Akela Amador *Dominic Burgess as the Englishman † *Michael Klesic as Kropsky *Julia Emelin as the Innkeeper *Nick Gracer as an Armed guard Episode 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress *Louis Changchien as Chan Ho Yin/Scorch † *Austin Nichols as Miles Lydon *Tzi Ma as Agent Kwan Chen † Episode 1.06: FZZT *Vincent Laresca as Tony Diaz † *Robert Maffia as Baker *David Michael Paul as Justin *Rick Gifford as Adam Cross † *Thomas Robie, Trevor Larcom, Caleb Burgess, Jake Brennan and Troy Glass as Scouts Episode 1.07: The Hub *Alison White as Marta *Ilia Volok as Vladimi Episode 1.08: The Well *Peter MacNicol as Elliot Randolph *Michael Graziadei as Jakob Nystrom *Erin Way as Petra Larsen *Trenton Rogers as young Grant Ward *Toby Wilson as Neils *Alex Neustaedter as Maynard Ward *Sylvia Brindis as Elena *Micah Nelson as Grant Ward's younger brother Episode 1.09: Repairs *Robert Baker as Tobias Ford † *Laura Seay as Hannah Hutchins *Christopher Gehrman as Taylor *Josh Clark as Roger Episode 1.10: The Bridge *Rick Malambri as Brian Hayward † *Molly McCook as Laura Hayward *Rico Devereaux as a prison guard *Albert Marrero Jr. as a trainer Episode 1.11: The Magical Place *Rob Huebel as Lloyd Rathman *Aiden Turner as Vanchat *Felisha Terrell as Emily Deville *Imelda Corcoran as Dr. Goodman Episode 1.12: Seeds *Dylan Minnette as Donnie Gill *Daniel Zovatto as Seth Dormer † *Boyd Kestner as Richard Lumley *Zachary Burr Abel as Tad *Maiara Walsh as Callie Hannigan Episode 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S. *Carlo Rota as Luca Russo † *T.J. Ramini as Carlo Mancini † *Ludwig Manukian as the Conductor *Emily Baldoni as Sofia † *Stan Lee as Train Passenger Episode 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. *Sarayu Rao as Dr. Jazuat *Michael J. Silver as Alpha † *Jake Newton as Beta † *Julie Civiello as Nicole Mackenzie Episode 1.15: Yes Men *Jaimie Alexander as Sif *Dylan Bruno as Rooster *Alicia Lagano as Rosie † *Allan Graf as Sheriff Episode 1.16: End of the Beginning *Brad Dourif as Thomas Nash † Episode 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn *James Macdonald as Agent Jacobson † *Dayo Ade as Agent Barbour *Alex Daniels as Agent Chaimson † *Braden Moran as Agent Jones *Cameron Diskin as Agent Baylin Episode 1.18: Providence *Rich Paul as Agent #1 † *Bayardo De Murguia as Agent #2 † *Jeffrey Muller as Agent Kaminsky *Alysha Del Valle as ABC Reporter *Ramon Hilario as Ernesto the barber Episode 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness *Amy Acker as Audrey Nathan *Potsch Boyd as Portland man † *Tsai Chin as Melinda May's Mother Episode 1.20: Nothing Personal *Josh Breeding as a parking attendant Episode 1.21: Ragtag Episode 1.22: Beginning of the End *Josh Daugherty as Kyle Zeller *Kyla Garcia as Mrs. Zeller *Mark Berry as Navy Admiral *Asif Ali as Jesse *Glenn Morshower as General Jacobs *Jean Louisa Kelly as Dr. Keen *Cynthia Rose Hall as Employee Rumoured Cast *Lizzy Caplan as Claire Wise'S.H.I.E.L.D.': Lizzy Caplan Won't Be Part Of ABC Series *Jesse Bradford as Benjamin Pollack *Ty Burrell as Dr. Leonard Samson *Natalie Portman as Dr. Jane Foster *Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis *Sam Rockwell as Justin HammerMarvel’s ‘Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.’: Sam Rockwell’s Justin Hammer to Appear? *William Sadler as President Matthew Ellis *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter *Tom Hiddleston as LokiMarvel’s ‘Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.’: Loki Appearance Possible, Says Tom Hiddleston *Liv Tyler as Betty RossLiv Tyler on Agents of SHIELD *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner Videos Trailer Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Trailer Interviews File:Agents of SHIELD Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013|Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013|Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013|Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013|Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013|Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013 Behind the Scenes *Joss Whedon stated: "It's new characters. It needs to be it's own thing. It needs to be adjacent, but you don't want to do a show where you're constantly going, 'Iron Man just left, but he was totally here a minute ago.' You want them to do their own thing. What does S.H.I.E.L.D. got that the heroes don't have? To me, it's that they're not superheroes. But they live in that universe. Even though they're a big organization, that makes them underdogs and that's interesting to me." *Joss Whedon talked about the tone of the series: "I’m excited about the show because it’s a very hopeful show. It’s not about murder, and it’s not about crime, and it’s not people looking into their own belly buttons. It’s about people who are trying to help each other, and that’s one of the things I loved about comic books. They had costumes and the villains were cool but they stood for something, and I like doing a show that does that. We’re trying very hard to be true to Marvel's ethos and also to the structure of their universe. So it is definitely a Marvel show." Episodes #Pilot #0-8-4 #The Asset #Eye-Spy #Girl in the Flower Dress #FZZT #The Hub #The Well #Repairs #The Bridge #The Magical Place #Seeds #T.R.A.C.K.S. #T.A.H.I.T.I. #Yes Men #End of the Beginning #Turn, Turn, Turn #Providence #The Only Light in the Darkness #Nothing Personal #Ragtag #Beginning of The End References Category:TV Series Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.